Feelings
by Spiritss
Summary: "I have feelings too, you know, but you refuse to acknowledge them."
1. Prologue

\- Prologue -

"What do you mean, she isn't here?"

"she's gone, Quietflame! Give the stupid she-cat up. She's not worth our time."

"That's our _daughter,_ Violetfur! She's worth my last breath, even if she isn't worth yours."

fog collected among the paws of the Starclan warriors. Anxiety lit in Quietflame's gaze.

"Im going to find her."

"no, Quietflame! If she went to the dark forest, she'll never come back. You know that."

Violetfur's pelt spiked with sudden fury. "If you get killed, it's your problem! That vicious monster will not hesitate to tear your throat out."

"the only vicious monster here is you! Quit talking bad about our kit and come help me!" Quietflame spat, his pelt bristling.

"go, I'm not getting killed." Violetfur hissed, turning tail and padding away from the misted clearing.

Quietflame padded slowly along the trail that crossed through Dark Forest territory. Not long until..

Quietflame stopped in his tracks. Through the misted, shadowed forest was the flash of white. Claws glinted in the light of yellow gazes, burning into the pelt of the white coloured she-cat.

Quietflame looked away. He couldn't bear to see the she-cat, on the night she was supposed to be sharing tongues with Starclan, meeting with a Dark a Forest warrior.

The white coated she-cat looked up and turned in Quietflame's direction. She rose her head and called to the sky, "I see an intruder!"

Dark Forest cats swarmed Quietflame. His pain filled cries were drowned out by the furious hisses of the Dark Forest cats. The last image Quietflame saw before death was his daughter, White pelt stained with blood, chuckling over his fading pelt.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm going to be putting this little, "update" box here at the beginning and ending of each chapter. I hope you enjoy the story, as I came up with the idea of this story right off the top of my head. :)**

"When will she open her eyes?"

"Soon, but if you keep talking about it, you'll pressure her!"

"Look! Her eyes are opening."

A small, white she-kit was laying near the belly of a small, pale grey queen. Her green eyes looked up to the queen.

"Her eyes have opened!" The Queen cried in delight, nuzzling the small kit.

"Of course, Violetfur. Your reaction is just like Breezekit when he opened his eyes!"

Violetfur's grin was larger than anything the small white kit had ever seen before.

"Sagekit!" A tiny, blueish-grey Tom kit came racing over to the small white kit. Her eyes stretched wide as she realized, this must be her brother, Breezekit!

"mama, can I show her around the camp? Pleeeeeaaaseeee?" Breezekit pleaded, his blueish green gaze flickering between me and Violetfur.

"Of course darling." Violetfur replied, a purr rumbling in her chest.

Sagekit looked to Breezekit, then back to Violetfur. "Hooray!" She cried.

Breezekit turned and started to pad out of the nursery. "Hurry up then, slow slug!" He said playfully, padding farther from the nursery.

a pretty silver she-cat padded up to Sagekit, her blue eyes bright. "You must be Sagekit!" She purred in delight, her long pelt flowing in the wind. "I'm Riverkit!"

Sagekit nodded to the older kit. "Nice to meet you!" Sagekit responded. Her short white fur was standing on end, trying to keep out the cold.

"come on, I'll show you where the apprentices den is. Riverkit will be there in a moon!" Breezekit said, his expression glowing with excitement. Sagekit followed curiously.

Breezekit made his way to a small bramble den, and Sagekit followed close behind.

a light orange tabby emerged from the den. His orange pelt seemed to be sliced by the clouds, his stripes a glowing white.

"Hey!" The Tom greeted, his green eyes sparkling in the cold sunlight. "You must be Sagekit! Breezekit talks about you a ton." The Tom chuckled, then looked back to Sagekit. "I'm Sunpaw. I heard You and Breezekit will be in the apprentices den in about 3 moons. Is that so?" He. Asked, then looked to Riverkit. "She'll be in the apprentices den in a moon!" Sunpaw's eyes shifted with excitement.

Sagekit looked down, in jealousy and frustration. How many toms did that kit have padding after her?

"well, I best be off. I hope you have a great first day out of the nursery!" He smiled, then padded away to a long legged brown she-cat.

Sagekit let out a long sigh. "I wish I were an apprentice." She looked to Breezekit, but Breezekit was staring at Riverkit.

with a hiss of frustration, Sagekit padded towards the nursery, wishing her kithood would end sooner.

 **I really hope you're enjoying the story so far! Sorry this chapter is kind of short. They'll get longer in the future, I promise!** **Anyway, I'll be posting the alliances in my next chapter! I appreciate all reviews, so feel free to drop one by. :)**


	3. Alliances

I'll remake this in a bit, don't worry ~


	4. Chapter 2

"Sagekit, you have reached the age of 6 moons, and are ready to become an apprentice."

Sagekit bounced with excitement. She was sitting by Riverpaw and Sunpaw, and her brother, Breezepaw.

Sagekit looked excitedly up at Wrenstar.

Wrenstar's yellow gaze rested on Sagekit's short white pelt. "From this day forward, you shall be known as Sagepaw!" His meow echoed throughout the clearing.

"Leopardheart, step forward."

Sagepaw's eyes widened in surprise. Had Wrenstar really taken her request to be a medicine cat into account?

"Leopardheart. It has not been long since Arcticfeather died." Wrenstar seemed to flinch at the former medicine cat's name, as Arcticfeather and Wrenstar were brothers.

"But I believe you are ready to take on an apprentice. I trust you to pass everything you know down to Sagepaw."

Sagepaw's burst with excitement. _Medicine cat apprentice!_ She thought happily. Riverpaw padded over to Sagepaw gracefully. Sagepaw flattened her ears. _"Her..."_ Sagepaw muttered.

"congratulations." Riverpaw said, with a sly edge to her voice. _Is she mocking me?_

"I bet you wish you were trained by the deputy, like _me."_ Riverpaw sneered. "Training as a medicine cat must be horrible."

"no, it won't, I'll be healing all the wounds you warriors inflict!" Sagepaw spat, turning around. "Now, I don't have time talking to a fleabag like you."

Riverpaw looked taken aback, but turned around, snorting.

Sagepaw let out a sigh of relief. _Finally free of her.._ She thought.

"So, Sagepaw, ready to begin your training?" Leopardheart's meow surprised Sagepaw, causing her to jump.

"Woah, calm down." Leopardheart chuckled. "I'm going to show you my herb stores first."

 _my first lesson!_ Sagepaw thought excitedly. She followed Leopardheart into the den.

"this is yarrow." Leopardheart meowed, prodding a dry, grassy looking herb. Sagepaw tilted her head.

"it's used for cats who might accidentally eat crowfood, or death berries." She explained. "Hope you never have to deal with those bellyaches!"

Sagepaw chuckled. She liked Leopardheart.

"Here, while we're on the topic, we're low on Yarrow. Want to come with me to get some more?" She asked. Sagepaw nodded, standing up.

"Great. I can show you some of the best spots to get herbs!" Leopardheart said, padding out of the den, Sagepaw following.

/-/-/-

Sagepaw and Leopardheart padded back into the medicine cats den, mouth full of yarrow, comfrey, and marigold. The sun began to set on the horizon.

"Okay, Sagepaw. You did well today. Just set the herbs you collected here, I'll sort them. Go get something from the fresh kill pile and get some rest."

Sagepaw nodded gratefully to Leopardheart, and padded out to the fresh kill pile. She took a plump rabbit.

Breezepaw padded over to Sagepaw. "You've got a lot of explaining to do." He hissed. His ears flattened. His yellow gaze burned into her.

"W-why?" She stuttered, looking shocked.

"You know what you did!" Breezepaw snapped. "You know _exactly_ what you did."

Sagepaw picked up her rabbit and padded after Breezepaw, to Sunpaw and Riverpaw.

Sunpaw was sitting by Riverpaw, and Riverpaw had tears streaming down her face.

Riverpaw looked up to Sagepaw. "Keep her away!" She hissed. "Don't let her hurt me again."

Sagepaw's filled with fury. _You're the one who was rude to me!_ She wanted to screech, but she forced herself to remain calm.

Sunpaw looked up to Sagepaw. "Why did you do this to her?! What is wrong with you?" He snarled, looking down at a scratch on Riverpaw's shoulder.

"What do you mean? I didn't even do that to her!" Sagepaw hissed in surprise.

"Not only did you do this, but you mocked Riverpaw, saying she'll never be good enough? Is that how you make yourself feel better, because you know you'll never be as good as her?"

Sagepaw just stood in shock. The fury in her chest grew. _Riverpaw lied to them!_

Sagepaw stepped back.

"Riverpaw lied to you." She hissed. "But why would that change your mind? You're mooning over her every day, and you'll believe anything she tells you like it's a piece of prey!" Sagepaw snarled.

"Get away, Sagepaw! The only one lying here is you. You're a horrible sister and I hope you die alone." Breezepaw sneered, his teeth bared. Sagepaw picked up her rabbit, fury blazing in her eyes.

She raced back to the medicine cats den. She set down her rabbit by Leopardheart.

"I'm not hungry." She muttered, curling up in her nest, falling asleep.

Sagepaw's green eyes flew open in nearly a second. She looked around. "Windclan's moors.." She thought with sudden comfort, feeling in her own territory.

A flash of dusty brown flew in front of her. She stepped back, startled.

She saw it again, but closer to her.

Sagepaw began to panic. "Who's there?" She asked, her legs trembling.

The dusty brown shape stopped, and padded up to her.

There stood in front of her, a large, pale brown Tom.

"who are you?" Sagepaw asked.

"That's not important." The Tom huffed. His flank was lined with scars and scrapes.

"I'm here to help you."

"With what?"

"Your problem."

Sagepaw stopped to think about it.

 _oh, Riverpaw, Sunpaw, and Breezepaw,_ Sagepaw thought with disgust.

"You want to show them, all of them, right?" The Tom asked.

"Of course!" Sagepaw said without thinking. "I want them to regret believing Riverpaw's lies!"

"I can help you." The Tom said, circling Sagepaw.

"Only, of course, if you want me to train you."

"Yes! Yes! I'll do anything." Sagepaw said, quicker than anything.

"You do know after we start our training, there's no going back." The Tom hissed. "No escape."

"Why would I want to stop?" Sagepaw asked.

"Then I take that as an acceptance of my training offering." The Tom looked satisfied. "My name is Shrewpelt." He said.

"I'm Sagepaw!" Sagepaw replied.

"Our training begins tomorrow night." Shrewpelt huffed before fading.

 _I'll show them,_ Sagepaw thought,

 _I'll show everyone._


	5. Needing new characters!

**Hello~ I'm in need of any background characters!**

 **What I'm in need of, most to least;**

 **Dark Forest Cats**

 **Starclan Cats**

 **Windclan Cats**

 **Riverclan Cats**

 **Thunderclan Cats**

 **Shadowclan Cats**

 **/**

 **Anywho, if you want your cat to be one of the background / main characters, leave below;**

 **Name**

 **Gender**

 **Rank**

 **Clan ( Starclan and Dark Forest count )**

 **Appearance**

 **Main Character or background character? ( There are no promises you'll be a main character if you ask to be. This is only for people who want to be background characters pretty much so they get that guaranteed spot )**

 **/**

 **okay! That's about it :). Also, please do not make the character you enter a high rank. You know what I mean. I've already got all of those planned out, so if you put your cat as a high rank, chances are I won't use them!**

 **okay, now that you've read through all of that, you can go ahead and suggest your character :).**


	6. Chapter 3

_"No, no, no!"_

Shrewpelt's angry hiss came from behind Sagepaw.

"well? What did I mess up this time?" Sagepaw asked, rolling her pale blue eyes.

"First of all, you keep leaving out the twist." Shrewpelt began, pacing.

Sagepaw flicked her ears irritably. "No, you're just not paying attention!" She snapped. "Maybe if you watched, you-"

Shrewpelt whipped around and lunged at Sagepaw, pinning her to the ground. "Don't you _ever_ speak to my like that." He snarled, raking his claws across her cheek. "I'm training you because I wanted to. Does Breezepaw or Riverpaw get this type of training? No. So shape it up, you stupid kit, unless you don't want revenge on Riverpaw."

Shrewpelt padded away from Sagepaw, allowing her to get up. "The attack." She groaned. "Show it to me again."

Shrewpelt, grinning in satisfaction, leapt at Sagepaw. He dove beneath her, twisting around, slashing at her back legs. She stumbled, then fell. Blood welled from the wounds in her legs, but her eyes shined.

Shrewpelt stood up. "Try it on me." He said.

Sagepaw bunched up her muscles and waited. _Catch your enemy by surprise. Don't let them know when you're coming._

The shadowed cats' advice rang in her ears. When Shrewpelt seemed to get impatient and distracted, Sagepaw lunged, diving beneath his belly. She twisted around and hooked her claws into his hind legs, causing him to fall. She dashed out from underneath him before he could squash her.

"good." Shrewpelt grunted. "I think you're ready to meet someone."

Sagepaw tilted her head In curiosity as Shrewpelt padded into the shadows. He came back with a big, patched She-cat. Scars lined her flank.

"This is Mapleshade." Shrewpelt introduced, but Mapleshade just hissed in return. "I can introduce myself. Go." She snarled. Shrewpelt backed away, then faded into the shadows.

"H-hello, Mapleshade." Sagepaw stuttered.

"oh, young one, don't fear. Not all nursery tales are true." Mapleshade purred.

Sagepaw stepped back, only to stumble on her paws. "S-sorry, I-" Sagepaw began, but Mapleshade hushed her by brushing her tail over her mouth. "No need for apologies. There's something I need to show you..."


	7. Feelings wikia!

**hey, guys! So after some thinking, I decided to make a Wikia page for this story!**

 **once you sign up, you can help make character art with the critique of others, help make factual information about the characters, and talk with fellow fans.**

 **just search up: Wikia**

 **and you should find it!**

Sagestream is me; spoilers for the plot, Sagepaw does indeed become Sagestream.

thanks for reading!

\- Spiritss


End file.
